The Promise Ring,Engagement Ring And Wedding Ring
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy gives his girlfriend Gabriella a Promise ring. Then a year later Troy proposes to Gabriella and places a a engagement ring o n her finger. Then Troy and Gabriella get married and the Wedding ring is the final ring to go on Gabriella's left hand ring finger. This is a Four Shot!
1. The Promise Ring

**Chapter 1**

**The Promise Ring**

**Troy and Gabriella have been dating for a year. Troy decide that he was going to give his girlfriend Gabriella a promise ring. So Troy was planning a romantic night for him and Gabriella to have. Troy had already got the promise rings that he and Gabriella were going to be wearing for a long time. Troy decided to have a romantic picnic in the backyard of his house. So Troy started getting things ready for the romantic date he had plan for him and Gabriella. Troy hope that his girlfriend Gabriella would love the romantic picnic that they were going to be having that night together.**

**Mean while Gabriella was wondering where her boyfriend Troy had disappeared too. Gabriella called Sharpay to see if she wanted to go to the mall and doing some shopping. Sharpay told Gabriella she would love to go to the mall and do some shopping with her. So Gabriella asked Sharpay to pick her up which Sharpay did. Gabriella told her friend Sharpay that her boyfriend Troy had disappeared on her and that she did not know where he was at. Sharpay told Gabriella that she thought that was weird that he disappeared because he never lets you be out of his sight very long. Gabriella told Sharpay that she thought her and Troy would never be apart from each other.**

**Troy had finish setting the backyard up for his romantic picnic date with Gabriella. Troy decided to call Gabriella to tell her to dress casual and that he would be picking her up for their date at 7:00 Pm. Troy left the message on her phone and then hung his phone up to go take a shower. Troy finished his shower and then got dressed for his date with Gabriella. Troy made sure he had the promise rings on him because he was going to be giving Gabriella the promise ring after they finish eating their romantic picnic dinner.**

**Gabriella went into her house after Sharpay had dropped her off. Gabriella took the stuff she had got at the mall up stairs to her room. After Gabriella put the stuff a way she decide to take a nap after she got a bottle of water to drink. Gabriella decided she would check her messages on her phone after she got up from her nap. Gabriella took a drink of water before laying down on her bed to take a nap for a few hours. Two hours later Gabriella got up from her nap and went down stairs to make some dinner for herself. Gabriella finished eating her dinner and then went up stairs to take a quick shower before watching a movie. Gabriella put on a tshirt and shorts to sleep in. Gabriella decided to watch the note book movie. So Gabriella put the movie in and started it before laying on her bed to watch the movie.**

**Troy walked next door to Gabriella's house to pick her up for their date. Troy climbed up to Gabriella's balcony and knocked on her door. Troy open the doors and saw Gabriella asleep on her bed with the movie still going. Troy stopped the movie and took it out before putting the tv back on regular tv. Troy shut the tv off and then went over to Gabriella on the bed. Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella on the lips, which Gabriella respond back to the kiss. Gabriella open her chocolate brown eyes to see Troy's blue eyes. Troy asked Gabriella to get up and come with him over to his house. Gabriella was wondering what her boyfriend Troy was up to.**

**Gabriella grabbed her purse and her bottle of water before she left with Troy. Once Troy and Gabriella got to his house, he lead her to his backyard where he had the picnic set up. Gabriella was in shock when she saw the blanket spread out on the ground with the picnic basket sitting on it. Troy walked Gabriella over to the blanket and helped her sit down on the blanket too. Troy and Gabriella ate their picnic dinner and then did a little bit of making out. Troy then told Gabriella that he wanted to give her a promise ring. Troy told Gabriella that the he promise to one day propose to her and replace the promise ring with a engagement ring. Troy put the promise ring on Gabriella's left hand ring finger and then gave her a kiss on the lips. Troy put on his promise ring on his left ring finger too.**

**Troy picked Gabriella up and took her into his house. Troy took Gabriella up stairs to his bedroom. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and were naked under the blankets. Troy and Gabriella made love several times that night before going to sleep in each others arms. Troy and Gabriella fell asleep with a smile on their faces.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Engagement Ring

**Chapter 2**

**Troy and Gabriella could not believe they were still together after two years. Troy and Gabriella went out on their date that night. They first went to a restraunt to eat dinner and then they went for a walk in the park before going back to their house they had just started living in. When Troy and Gabriella got home , they went into the house and hung their coats up. Troy made sure the door was locked before they went upstairs for the night. Once Troy and Gabriella were in their bedroom , they started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella had ended up in their bed making love several times before falling asleep in each others arms for the night.**

**The next morning Troy woke up before Gabriella and started staring at her while she was sleeping in his arms. Troy then got up quietly so that he did not wake his girlfriend Gabriella up. Troy took a shower and got dressed for the day. Troy went to the kitchen to make breakfast for him and Gabriella. So Troy was making breakfast for him and Gabriella when is cell phone started ringing and so he answered his phone. Chad asked Troy what he was up to and Troy told Chad he was making breakfast for Gabriella. Chad asked Troy if he could come over for a while. Troy told Chad that he could come over for a while. After Troy got done talking to Chad on the phone , he took the breakfast up to Gabriella. Gabriella woke up and notice that Troy was not laying next her. Gabriella sat up in bed wondering where her boyfriend Troy was at. Troy came into the bedroom and saw that Gabriella was a wake and brought the tray over to her with the breakfast he made for her. Gabriella smiled at Troy and said to him good morning. Troy and Gabriella share a passionate kiss before they ate their breakfast in bed.**

**Troy told Gabriella that Chad was going to be coming over soon. Gabriella told Troy she was going to go take a shower and get dressed for the day. Troy kiss Gabriella on the lips again before taking the tray with the empty dishes on it down stairs. Troy told Gabriella he was going to wash the dishes while she is taking a shower. Gabriella got her shower taken and was dressed for the day when she came down stairs. Troy saw Gabriella and went over to her to give her another kiss on the lips. Gabriella kissed Troy back and said i love you to him. Troy said i love you right back to Gabriella. Chad showed up at Troy and Gabriella's house and knocked on their door. Troy and Gabriella answered the door together and let Chad in the house. **

**Gabriella told Troy she was going to go shopping with Sharpay and Taylor at the mall for a few hours. Troy told her that he would see her later on then. Troy told Gabriella that he was taking her out on date that night and to fine someing nice to wear for it. Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy that she will fine some thing nice to wear for their date tonight. So Gabriella left with Sharpay and Taylor to go shopping at the mall. Chad asked Troy what he wanted to do while their girlfriends are at the mall shopping. Troy told Chad that he wants to go buy a engagement ring at a jewerly store first before they doing anything else. Troy told Chad that he is going to be proposing to Gabriella that night after they have ate dinner. Chad said to Troy that he would help him find the perfect engagement ring then. Chad told Troy he was also thinking about proposing to Taylor too. Troy told Chad he should propose to Taylor if he wants to marry her.**

**So Troy and Chad left the house and got into Troy's car to leave for the jewerly store. While Troy and Chad were on their way to the jewerly store , the girls were eating a small lunch before they finish their shopping in the mall. Sharpay was texting back to her boyfriend Zeke while eating her lunch. Taylor asked Gabriella if she was okey and Gabriella told her she was fine. Taylor said to Gabriella that you do not seem fine. The girls went back to shopping after they had finished eating. As the girls were shopping ,Gabriella started feeling dizzy and in the store they were in Gabriella fated. Gabriella was laying on the floor and Taylor saw her. Sharpay just came out of the dressing room and saw Taylor tending to Gabriella. Sharpay came over to Taylor and asked her if Gabriella was okey. Taylor told Sharpay that the clerk told her that Gabriella fated. A few minutes later Gabriella came too and asked Taylor what happen.**

**Taylor told Gabriella that she had fated a few mintures ago. Taylor gave Gabriella the bottle water so she could get a drink. Gabriella asked Sharpay if they could stop at the grocery store on the way back to her and Troy's house. Sharpay told Gabriella that they could stop at the grocery store. So the girls finished their shopping and left the mall. The girls headed to the grocery store. Gabriella went in the grocery store with Taylor and Sharpay following right behind her. Gabriella went over to where the pregnancy test were at and grabbed two boxs of the pregnancy test. Gabriella went to pay for the pregnancy test and then left the store. Sharpay and Taylor asked Gabriella if she thinks that she is pregnant. Gabriella told Sharpay and Taylor that she has not gotten her monthly visiter yet. So Gabriella asked Taylor and Sharpay if they wanted come in with her and be there for her when she takes the tests. Sharpay and Taylor told Gabriella they would be there for her. So they were on the way back to her and Troy's house.**

**Mean while Troy and Chad had been at the jewerly store for two hours looking for a engagement ring. Troy finally found the perfect engagement ring for Gabriella and bought it. Chad also had found the perfect engagement ring for Taylor and bought it too. Troy and Chad left the jewerly store and headed back to Troy's house. So Troy asked Chad when he was going to propose to Taylor. Chad told his best friend Troy that he plans on proposing to Taylor the next night. Chad asked Troy if he was nervious about proposing to Gabriella. Troy told Chad that he was a little bit nervious about proposing to Gabriella. Troy also told Chad that he hopes that Gabriella will say yes. Chad told Troy that Gabriella will say yes to his marriage proposal.**

**The girls arrived back at Troy and Gabriella's house and went in the house together. Gabriella took the pregnancy test with her to the bathroom. Gabriella decided to take all four pregnancy test to be on the safe side. After Gabriella did the four pregnancy test she came out of the bathroom to wait the five minutes before she could checked them. Sharpay and Taylor asked Gabriella how she would feel if the pregnancy test show that she is pregnant. Gabriella told Sharpay and Taylor that she would be happy that she is pregnant with Troy's child but that she would hope that Troy would be happy about it too. Sharpay told Gabriella that Troy would be happy about having a baby with her. Gabriella heard the alarm go off telling her the five minutes was up. So Gabriella went to look at the pregnancy test and all four test showed positive that she was pregnant. Gabriella told Sharpay and Taylor that all four pregnancy test said positive that she is pregnant.**

**Sharpay and Taylor congratulated Gabriella being pregnant. Sharpay told Gabriella and Taylor that she was going to leave because she had to get ready for her date with Zeke Baylor. Taylor told Sharpay that she will have Chad take her home. So Sharpay left Troy and Gabriella's house and went home to get ready for her date with Zeke. Taylor asked Gabriella if she was going to tell Troy that she is pregnant when he gets home. Gabriella told Taylor tht she was going to tell Troy that she is pregnant when he gets home. Gabriella asked Taylor if she wanted to hear a song that she wrote a couple nights ago when Troy was sleeping. Taylor told Gabriella she would love to hear the song she wrote. So Gabriella grabbed the piece of paper that she wrote her song on. Gabriella told Taylor that the name of the song was From This Moment On. Taylor told Gabriella she like the title of her song. Gabriella started singing the song to Taylor. While Gabriella was singing the song to Taylor, they did not here Troy and Chad come into the house. Troy and Chad hear singing coming from the living room and so they went to see who was singing. When Troy came into the living room and saw it was his girlfriend Gabriella singing. Chad was in shock to learn that Troy's girlfriend could sing.**

**From This Moment On**

I just swear that

I'll always be there

I'd give anything and everything

And i will always care

Through weakness and strength,

Happiness and sorrow

For better, for worse,

I will love you

With every beat of my heart

**From this moment life has begun**

**From this moment you are the one**

**Right beside you is where i belong**

**From this moment on**

From this moment ,I have been blessed

I live only for your happiness

And for your love,I'd give my last breath

From this moment on

**I give my hand to you with all my heart**

**Can't wait to live my life with you**

**Can't wait to start**

**You and i will never be apart**

**My dreams came true**

**Because of you**

From this moment

As long as i live

I will love you

I promise you this

There is nothing

I wouldn't give

From this moment on

**You're the reason I believe in love**

**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above**

**All we need is just the two of us**

**My dreams came true**

**Because of you**

From this moment

As long as i live

I will love you

I promise you this

There is nothing i wouldn't give

**From this moment**

**I will love you**

**As long as i live**

From this moment on

**As Gabriella got done singing the song, she saw her boyfriend Troy coming over to her. Troy told Gabriella that she did good singing the song she wrote. Troy and Gabriella shared a few passionate kisses on the lips. Gabriella told Troy that she has some thing to tell him. Troy asked her what she had to tell him. Gabriella told Troy that she is pregnant with his child. Troy was in shock at first but then he had a huge grin on his face. Troy kissed his girlfriend Gabriella passionately on the lips. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that they were leaving and that they would see them the next day. So Troy and Gabriella went to get ready for their date they were having that night. While Gabriella was in the bathroom finishing getting ready, Troy made should he had the engagement ring in his pocket. Gabriella came out of the bathroom wearing a blue dress. So Troy and Gabriella left their house and got into the car to leave for the restraunt.**

**Troy and Gabriella arrived at the restraunt and got out of the car. Troy locked his car and went over to Gabriella to take her hand into his. Troy and Gabriella went into the restraunt and got took to their table. Troy and Gabriella order their food and then did some talking till their food arrived. Gabriella asked Troy if he would go with her to the doctor's appointment she had the next day. Troy told Gabriella that he would love to go with her to the doctor's appointment. Troy and Gabriella had finished talking when their food arrived at the table. So they ate their dinner and then Gabriella told Troy she was going to go use the bathroom. While Gabriella was going to the bathroom ,Troy was getting ready to propose to Gabriella when she comes back from going to the bathroom.**

**Gabriella came out of the bathroom and went back to the table she and Troy were sitting at. Troy got up from his chair and went over to Gabriella. Gabriella was wondering what her boyfriend Troy was up too. Troy got down on one knee and pulled the black ring box out of his pocket. Troy open the black box to show Gabriella the beautiful engagement ring and then he propose to Gabriella. Troy told Gabriella that he loves her with his whole heart and soul. He also told her that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Troy told Gabriella that there was no one else he want s to be with . Troy then said to Gabriella will you marry me and become my wife. Gabriella had happy tears coming from her eyes. Gabriella told Troy yes that she would marry him and become his wife. So Troy slipped the engagement ring on Gabriella's left hand ring finger and then kissed her passionately on the lips.**

**Gabriella asked Troy if they could go home and celebrate their engagement. So Troy and Gabriella left the restraunt and went back to their house to celebrate their engagement. After Troy and Gabriella got into their house , Troy made sure the door was locked. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other passionately on the lips. Troy picked Gabriella up and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. Once they were in their bedroom Troy layed Gabriella on the bed and they continiued kissing each other. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and were now under the blankets naked. Troy and Gabriella made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. As Troy and Gabriella went to sleep, they could not wait to be married.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N There is one more chapter left of this three shot and that is the Wedding Ring which i will try to get up some time later on this week.**


	3. The Wedding Ring Part 1

**Chapter 3**

It had been three months since Troy and Gabriella had gotten engaged. Troy and Gabriella with their friends Chad and Taylor decided to have a double wedding. So they were going to be getting married in two months. So the couple finish the planning of their shared wedding and then they decided to go see a movie at the movie theater that night. The two couples could not wait to be married. The next day Troy and Gabriella with their best friends finished planning their double wedding. They decided to have the wedding reception at the park. They also decided to have the wedding outside a small church.

The rest of that month went by fast. Troy and Gabriella with Chad and Taylor knew they had one more month to go before they got married. So they finish with the last of the wedding planning and then went to go see a movie at the movie theater. They went to see the movie Fast And The Furious 6. They first got their snacks before going into the theater to watch the movie. They ate their popcorn and drank their drink while watching the movie the movie got over, they left the movie theater and went to get some thing to eat before they went home.

Well the next month had arrive and they knew that in 4 days they would be getting married. Troy and Gabriella with their friends Chad and Taylor had decided not to have a bachlor or baclorette party. So they decided the next night would be just a celebration party of them getting married. So they waited for their friends to show up so they could tell them that they are having just a regular party to celebrate them getting married is all. So the next date they had the wedding rehearsal and then that night had the dinner rehearsal. The next day Troy and Gabriella with Chad and Taylor were getting stuff ready for the party they were having that night.

So that night the friends arrived at the party that Troy,Gabriella, Chad and Taylor were having that night. Lucille and Maria brought the snacks out for them to eat. Taylor's parents Ashley and Logan Mckensie had arrived at the Bolton's house. Now they were waiting for Chad's parents Theresa and Shawn Danforth to arrived. The friends were all talking with each other. Jack was cooking on the grill and talking with Logan. Lucille, Maria and Ashley were in the kitchen talking and working on the rest of the dinner. A little while later Chad's parents Theresa and Shawn Danforth finally showed up at the Bolton house. Lucille told everyone that dinner was ready. So everyone went into the house to get their food and then went to sit back outside to eat it. So everyone was eating their dinner and also talking with each other too.

After dinner Troy and Chad were playing basketball with Zeke and Jason on the basketball court for a while. Gabriella and Taylor were talking with Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha and Ryan while the guys were playing basketball. The parents were busy visiting with each other too. A few minutes later Gabriella started feeling sick to her stomache and ran into the house to the bathroom to throw up. Ryan saw Gabriella run into the house and so he decided to go see if she was okey. Ryan went to the bathroom and saw Gabriella had her head over the toilet. Gabriella finished throwing up and flush the toilet. Gabriella saw Ryan standing in the door way. Ryan asked Gabriella if she was okey and she told him she does not feel good. Gabriella went back over to the toilet to throw up some more. Ryan went back outside and over to the basketball court to tell Troy that Gabriella is throwing up and not feeling good.

Troy and the guys just got done with their basketball game. Troy saw Ryan coming over to him. Ryan told Troy that Gabriella is not feeling well and is throwing up again in the bathroom. Troy got up and told the guys he was going to go check on his fiance Gabriella. So Troy went into the house and to the bathroom to see if Gabriella was still throwing up. Troy did not see her in the bathroom , so he went upstairs to his bedroom to see if she was laying down. When he go to his bedroom , he saw Gabriella laying on his bed. Troy went over to Gabriella and asked her if she was okey. Gabriella told her fiance Troy that she is not feeling to good. Troy said to Gabriella that he will tell everyone that they are going home for the night. Gabriella said to Troy to come back to get her. Troy told Gabriella he would come back to get her to take her home. So Troy went back down stairs and outside to tell everyone that he and Gabriella going home.

The next morning Gabriella woke up before Troy and went to the bathroom to throw up. After she got done throwing up, she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. Gabriella took a quick and got dressed for the day. Gabriella then realized that she had not got her monthly visiter yet. So Gabriella decided to make a trip to the grocery to get a couple pregnancy tests. Gabriella grabbed her purse and her fiance Troy's cars keys and left the house. Gabriella got into the car and went to the grocery store. She arrived at the grocery store and decide to get the stuff they needed to while she was add it. She first went to the aisle where the pregnancy tests were at and grabbed four of the pregnancy tests. Gabriella then went to get what groceries they needed before she paid for the stuff. She loaded the groceries up and got back in the car and went back home. After she parked the car in the drive way,she shut it off and got out of the car.

Gabriella brought the few groceries in to the house and took them to the kitchen. She put the groceries away and then took the bag that had the pregnancy tests in it. Gabriella went to her and Troy's bedroom and saw that her fiance Troy was still sleeping. She went into their bathroom with the pregnancy tests and put two of them below the sink. Gabriella then took the two pregnancy tests out of their boxes and took them right a way. She saw that she had to wait five minutes before she would know if she was pregnant or not. She set the alarm on her cell phone to go off when the five minutes were up. Gabriella decided to start a load of laindry, while waiting for the five minutes to be up. She then heard her alarm go off on her cell phone and went back upstairs to her and Troy's bathroom to look at the pregnancy tests. Gabriella looked at all four pregnancy tests and they all show positive that she is pregnant.

Gabriella then went back down stairs to call her doctor to see if she could get into see her right a way. She found out that her doctor was able to see her right away. So Gabriella left Troy a note telling him where she had went. Gabriella took her purse and Troy's keys to the car and head to the hospital to see her doctor and to find out for sure that she is pregnant. Gabriella arrived at the hospital and parked the car before getting out of it. Gabriella locked the car up and went into the hospital. She went up to the front desk and told the nurse she was there to see her doctor. So Gabriella signed her name in and then sat down to wait. She did not have to wait very long. Gabriella heard her name be called and the nurse to her to the examing room.

The nurse checked Gabriella's blood pressure and tempature. The nurse told Gabriella that the doctor would be in to see her soon. A few minutes later the doctor came into the room and asked Gabriella why she needed to see her. Gabriella told her doctor that she took four pregnancy tests, which were positive that she is pregnant. She also told the doctor she had been doing some throwing up too. The doctor had Gabriella pee in a cup and then it was given to the nurse to tested right a way. The doctor asked Gabriella if she had her monthly visiter the last thought back to last month and realized she did not have her monthly visiter. So the doctor got test results back from the pee in the doctor told Gabriella that she is indeed pregnant.

Mean while Troy woke up and noticed that Gabriella was not in bed with him. So he got up and took a shower. He got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Troy found the note that Gabriella had left him. after he finished eating his breakfast he went into the family room and turn the tv on. Troy started watching a basketball game that was on. He hoped that Gabriella would be back home soon.

The doctor told Gabriella she was going to go get the sonagram machine, so they could do a ultrasound to see how far a long she was. Gabriella could not wait to tell Troy that she is pregnant. The doctor turn the sonagram machine on, so that it could warm up. Gabriella layed down on the exam table and the doctor put the gel on her stomache. The doctor took the wand over Gabriella's stomache and found the baby. The doctor told Gabriella that she is two and half months pregnant. Gabriella asked the doctor if she could have a picture of the songram. So the doctor went to get her the picture of her sonagram and gave it to her. The doctor also gave her the vitamins to take too. The doctor told her that she would see her next month. So Gabriella made her next doctor's appointment for the next month.

Gabriella left the hospital and got into the car, after she had unlocked. Gabriella headed home to see her fiance Troy. Gabriella pulled in the drive way and shut the car off before getting out of it. She locked the car up and went into the house. Gabriella heard the tv on and knew that Troy was up. So she went to the family room to see that Troy had fallen back to sleep on the couch. So she turn the tv off and decided to wake him up, by giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy responded back to the kiss that Gabriella was giving him. Troy open his eyes and saw Gabriella smiling at him. Gabriella told Troy she had some thing she had to tell him. Troy asked Gabriella what she had to tell him. Gabriella told Troy that she is pregnant and that she is two and half months a long. Troy at first was in shock, but then he had a huge grin appear on his face. Troy placed his one hand on Gabriella's small bump. Troy gave Gabriella another passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella gave Troy the sonagram picture for him to look at.

Troy asked Gabriella when they should tell their parents and friends about them having a baby together. Gabriella said to Troy that since they are getting married in two days that, they can tell them at the wedding reception. Troy told Gabriella that he liked her idea to tell them at the wedding reception. Gabriella tolf Troy she was glad they were getting married in the afternoon then she will not have morning sickiness then. Troy and Gabriella told each other I love you before they lay down to watch a movie together. They could not wait to be married and also to tell everyone about them having a baby.

Mean while Chad and Taylor were hanging out with their parents for a while and then they were going to go home and have dinner before they went over to Troy and Gabriella's house to visit them. Chad was talking with his dad when Taylor told him she was ready to go home and relax for a while. So they left their parents and went home to relax. Once they were home, Taylor started kissing Chad on the lips and they ended up in the bedroom making love several times. Chad and Taylor started getting hungry,so they got dressed back into their clothes and went back down stairs to make some dinner. Chad went to call Troy and gabriella to see if they want to hang out for a little that night.

Please Review!

A/N I had not planned to have this story be a four shot, but i had to put the other half of this chapter on the next chapter which will be the last one.


End file.
